


DAY 5- Lovers' quarrel

by AirashiSakura



Series: SasuSakuBlankPeriodWeek2021 [5]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, SSBPDay5, SasuSakuBlankPeriodweek, SasuSakublankperiod2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirashiSakura/pseuds/AirashiSakura
Summary: Perhaps he had made a mistake. Loving Sakura was a mistake.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSakuBlankPeriodWeek2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127732
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	DAY 5- Lovers' quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted for SasuSakuBlankPeriodWeek2021  
> Prompt - DAY 5- Lovers' quarrel/ "You never listen to me"
> 
> A big thanks to Cherryberry12 for helping me to adapt this to the above prompt!

Left alone in the darkness of the room, Sasuke didn’t know which was more painful — the excruciating headache or the nightmare he’d had. 

He had been away from the village for a few weeks on a mission where he had to swap dimensions continuously. Last night when he returned to Konoha, he couldn’t complain about his headache to Sakura because she was already asleep in bed. He slipped in beside her silently. He didn’t wake her up, because taking care of their baby and hospital was tiring too.

When he woke and Sakura wasn’t beside him, he knew it was already morning. It was time to get out of the bed, but he didn’t want to. His lone hand rubbed his temple, groaning, replaying the bloody shattered images from his dream. He had been used to them from his childhood, and they hadn’t affected him much until Sarada was born. 

He always thought love brought risk and the pain of loss along with it. He had been haunted by that risk until a trust had formed between him and Sakura, and he started a family with her. He sighed heavily, covering up his eyes with his arm. The past few weeks had mentally exhausted him. Traveling alone in dark and unknown dimensions had not only drained his chakra but had triggered a fresh fear — losing again what he had. 

Perhaps he had made a mistake. Loving Sakura was a mistake. 

Threats were still there in the world — ones that could take everything from him again. He sprang up at the very thought. He couldn’t waste time mulling about bad things. He needed to meet the Hokage and get to work as soon as he could. 

He would leave her again — not for his own selfish purposes this time, but he was leaving nonetheless and there was no justification for that. 

He was being dragged to the deeper abyss of his own regrets, self-doubts, and anger until he heard the voices of two of the important people in his life. Like the sunlight rays that were trying to remove the darkness in his room, those voices pulled him from his thoughts. 

Sarada greeted him first when he left the bedroom. She ran towards him excitedly, hugging his legs, as she squeaked, “Welcome home, Papa,” in her baby voice. A faint smile lit his face as he lifted her up and made his way towards his wife. 

Meanwhile, Sarada updated him about what she did when he was away. Although it warmed his heart, deep down it saddened him. As they reached where Sakura was, Sarada tugged on his sleeve to put her down. Sarada ran towards Sakura, and the sight of both of them giggling together made him rethink. 

He needed to tell Sakura that he was leaving again. Maybe he needed to tell her to stop loving him so he could stop hurting her again and again. He wondered whether he loved her as much as she loved him, and that’s why the decision to leave was always easier for him.

“Anata, did something happen?”

Sasuke groaned, “No,” his arm reflexively moving to soothe his aching head.

Sakura smiled, “Come here, I will fix that.”

Sasuke walked towards Sakura, readying himself to talk about the issue. Sarada followed him and as he took a seat, Sarada tried to climb onto his lap. He picked her up again as Sarada curiously watched Sakura.

Sakura placed her palm above his left eye, and her green chakra started to soothe Sasuke's headache. Sakura frowned as she said disappointedly, "You always push yourself too much, Sasuke-kun. Time and again I told you not to, but you never listen to me. "

Sarada giggled, “Mama is scolding Papa, like Mama scolds me.” 

Sakura also burst into laughter. She lowered herself to Sarada’s level, ruffled her hair playfully, and said, “Yes, your Papa never listens to your Mama.”

_ Neither do you, Sakura. Even if I asked you to stop loving me, would you?  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated. :)


End file.
